


Ouija Board

by awgaskarth0805



Category: All Time Low (Band)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-11
Updated: 2020-05-11
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:34:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,965
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24119587
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/awgaskarth0805/pseuds/awgaskarth0805
Summary: The band plans on using an Ouija board after a show, but Alex isn't so sure about that idea.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3





	Ouija Board

**Author's Note:**

> This is a request, and set in the SWIR era!

“I can’t wait to use that Ouija board after our set, it’s going to be so fun! We’re at the perfect place to use it, too!” Alex exclaimed, leading the band from the green room to the stage entrance.   
“Alex, I really don’t know if that’s such a good idea, what if something bad ends up happening?” Rian asked, sounding nervous.  
“Rian’s right, what if this isn’t safe, dude?” Jack added, making Alex roll his eyes.  
“You guys are being such wimps, everything is going to be just fine,” Alex assured, picking up his guitar from his tech.  
“Alex, we’re at The Rave, a haunted venue, and we’re going to use an Ouija board, and you’re not the least bit apprehensive about it?” Zack asked, sounding surprised.  
“Nope, I don’t have time to be scared, all I can think about is how cool it’s going to be! I bet after we’re offstage and have a bunch of energy from performing, you guys will feel the same way that I do about this,” Alex stated.  
“Maybe, but I’m really not sure abut this. Alex, we’ve been best friends since eighth grade, and I’ve gone along with a lot of stupid ideas, all because you wanted to, but this might be where I have to draw the line,” Jack stated, sounding worried.  
“It’s time for you all to go on!” the stage tech said, pointing to the stage.  
“We’ll be fine, you guys worry too much. Just focus on the show, and everything will be fine after with the board,” Alex assured, right before the four of them walked onstage to a cheering crowd.   
They immediately started into their first song and were blown away by how energetic the crowd was being. After they played through a few songs, they stopped so they could exchange some banter.   
“How’re you all doing tonight?” Alex asked into his microphone, earning cheers from the audience.  
“Hey, do you all know that this venue is haunted?” Jack continued, earning even more applause.  
“That’s right, Jack, and that means that this show is even more exciting! Hey, let’s play Jasey Rae!” Alex decided, starting to play his guitar.   
Throughout the show, Alex thought about their plans to use the Ouija board after their set, and to his surprise, he started to feel nervous about it. He did his best to not show that he was feeling anxious, but he couldn’t stop thinking about all of the bad things that could happen to them.   
When he’d acted so confident about using it before going onstage, he hadn’t thought about the potential dangers there were, and he really wasn’t sure if he wanted to follow through and use the board with everyone. Alex figured that the rest of the band would be okay with this, since they didn’t really want to use it in the first place, so Alex decided to tell his friends that he’d changed his mind right after they walked off stage.   
The rest of the show had gone well, and it ended up being one of their best shows of the tour.   
“We’re All Time Low, thank you all so much for coming out, we’ll see you guys next time!” Alex yelled into his microphone as the band wrapped up their last song of the night. After throwing some pics into the audience, the four of them walked offstage, and immediately handed off their instruments to their techs.  
“That was an awesome show!” Jack exclaimed, sounding super excited.  
“It sure was, and now it’s time to use that Ouija board!” Rian replied, sounding surprisingly happy about this.  
“Actually, we don’t have to use it if you guys don’t want to. I know that you guys weren’t too big on the idea, and maybe it’s best if we just go back to the bus for the night,” Alex explained, earning surprised looks form his bandmates.  
“What? You were so excited for it right before we went on,” Zack replied.  
“Yeah, you were practically bouncing off the walls since you were so excited to use it. I’m actually excited to try it out now,” Jack added.  
“Same here, man. wait, are you scared now?” Rian asked, making Jack, Zack, and himself laugh some.  
“Scared? Absolutely not, why would I be scared?” Alex defensively asked.  
“Maybe because you’re trying to back out of something you were so excited about?” Zack replied, still laughing.  
“You guys are ridiculous, I’m not scared, I just wanted to make sure that you guys would be okay. Since you are, I guess it’s time to go to the green room and call some spirits!” Alex exclaimed, a fake smile taking his face.  
“Let’s fucking do this!” Jack stated, as they started to make their way to the green room.   
Alex trailed behind his friends some, he couldn’t believe that everyone had changed their minds so drastically about using the board during their set. Part of him was so freaked out about this that he wanted to admit that to his friends so they wouldn’t use it, but he didn’t want to look lame, so he kept his thoughts to himself as the four of them walked into their green room.   
The four of them sat on a couch and some chairs around a coffee table, which had the board on it. They got the Ouija board as a gift from a fan a few cities back, and they all figured that it wouldn’t ever get used, until Alex had come up with this idea earlier.  
“Here it is, do you want to unbox it, Alex?” Jack asked, shoving the box closer to Alex.  
“You know what, I think you should do it, Jack,” Alex replied, his palms starting to sweat since he was so nervous.  
“Really? I’m surprised that you don’t want to,” Jack continued.  
“I just think that you should do it, man,” Alex said, sounding a bit frustrated.  
“Fine, I guess I’ll do it,” Jack said, rolling his eyes some as he opened up the box, and took out the board, and the reader.   
As Jack set the board up, Rian noticed a flashlight sitting on the vanity on the other side of the room, so he got up and grabbed it, then turned it on before shutting off the overhead light.  
“What the-“ Alex started, jumping in his seat.  
“I thought that this would make it all spookier, and a lot more fun,” Rian said, sitting back on his seat. He positioned the light on the table so they could all see the board and each other.  
“You really jumped there, are you okay, Alex?” Jack asked as he finished setting everything up.  
“Of course I am, why wouldn’t I be?” Alex countered.  
“Hey, I think that Jack’s got it all set up now, so now we can all use it! Who’s going first?” Zack asked the group.  
“I nominate Alex!” Rian exclaimed.  
“Me? What, are you guys too scared to go first?” Alex asked, trying to mask the intense fear he felt.  
“No, I suggested you, since all of this was your idea,” Rian replied.  
“Rian’s right, you were super excited to use it, so you should get to go first,” Jack added.  
“That’s nice, but I think one of you should go first,” Alex tried, hoping that one of his band members would volunteer to go for him.  
“Why don’t you want to go first? Are you scared?” Jack asked back.  
“No, I just think one of you all should be first, because I have to use the bathroom! That’s it, I have to use the bathroom, and I don’t want to hold you guys up. You all can go without me, I’ll be right back,” Alex explained, getting up out of his seat, and rushing over to the bathroom attached to the green room.   
After he turned on the light and shut the door, Alex looked at himself in the mirror, leaning on the sink to keep his balance. Alex really didn’t know what to do; he didn’t want to use the board, but he also didn’t want to admit to his friends that he was absolutely terrified of this, and have them laugh and make fun of him.   
After taking a few deep breaths, Alex decided to go back out, knowing that his friends would start to get suspicious if he stayed in the bathroom for too long. He left the bathroom, then carefully went back to the couch, since it was still very dark in the room.  
“Did you guys try it out while I was gone?” Alex asked.  
“I tried it, but nothing happened. You should use it now!” Zack replied, pushing the board to Alex.  
“Think of a spirit you want to contact!” Rian added.  
“Are you sure you don’t want Jack to use it first?” Alex asked in a nervous voice.  
“We want you to use it, Alex. Seriously, are you scared or something?” Jack asked, laughing some.   
Alex still didn’t want to admit that he was so scared about this, but he knew that he should to avoid the panic attack that was bound to happen if he didn’t, so he took a deep breath before speaking.  
“Yes, I’m scared,” Alex admitted in a small voice.  
“Yeah right, just use the board, Alex,” Jack replied, laughing some.  
“No, I mean it, I’m really scared. I thought about all of the possible consequences of using this while we were playing, and the fact that this place is haunted, I just don’t think it’s a good idea,” Alex explained to his friends.   
Seconds later, they all started to laugh, hurting Alex’s feelings some.  
“Don’t be so lame, dude, just use the board,” Rian replied, still laughing some.  
“I’m not using that thing. You guys can laugh and make fun of me all you want, but I’m not using it,” Alex stated, sounding serious.  
“Wait, are you actually, like, really freaked out?” Jack asked, starting to feel concerned.  
“As lame as it may be, yes. I know I was super excited to use it, but I freaked myself out, and I just can’t make myself try it,” Alex explained, sounding embarrassed.   
Zack got up and turned on the overhead light, and all three of them noticed the frightened expression on Alex’s noticeably paler face.  
“Shit, you really do look terrified,” Jack said, sounding worried.  
“I’m sorry we tried to pressure you so much, I really thought you were just messing with us,” Rian added.  
“I’m sorry for being so lame,” Alex mumbled, his face turning red.  
“Don’t apologize, you can’t help being freaked out. Maybe we’ll use the Ouija board one day, but it doesn’t have to be tonight,” Zack replied.  
“Why don’t we all go on the bus and watch a movie or something?” Jack suggested to the group.  
“That sounds like a good idea,” Rian replied.  
“Thanks for being so cool about this, guys. You all really are the best,” Alex said with a small smile.  
“Oh, we know we are, man. But, you’re our best friend, and while freaking each other out some is kind of fun, we don’t want you to be scared shitless or anything, it’s really no big deal,” Jack assured, as the four of them stood up.   
Rian quickly packed up the board into its box, then they started to walk out of the green room.  
“Wait, are you guys not giving me shit for this, because you’re all still scared, too?” Alex asked.  
“Of course not, dude. Let’s get to the bus!” Jack nervously stated, running to the bus.   
Alex just laughed as they all made their way out of the venue, feeling glad that he was on this crazy adventure of a life he had with his three best friends.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys, this was a request for someone on here! I actually had to look up how those boards work so I could write this, so hopefully I did a decent job of writing about it! I have a couple requests that I'm currently working on, but please always feel free to send in more, I love writing your all's ideas! I'm excited for the requests I have, as well as some of my own ideas that I found in my phone that should be up relatively soon, as well! I hope you all liked this fic, and I'll have another new one up on Tuesday! Also, I'm starting to get close to 200 fics, which is literally insane to me. It's insane I've written that many, and that you all have stuck around for so long, it really does mean so much to me. Thanks for reading, and I'll be back with another new fic on Tuesday! Lots of love, Liv.


End file.
